Railgun
Description The Railgun is a black gun with red lines on the whole gun, which looks remarkably like the .50 Caliber Sniper and is battery powered. The Railgun fires a red beam of energy that is capable of piercing opponents. Each of its shots deal 40-90% damage depending on how far the shot needs to travel. Due to the gun's lack of power and speed, the Railgun is essentially outclassed when compared to other guns. The Electro Bolt, the only other long range weapon capable of hitting multiple opponents, is a slightly better alternative than this weapon if in high enemy concentrations. This weapon is great for Capture the Flag, as demonstrated in the photo. Best practised in Frostbite and the Mine. History During Raze 1, this weapon was one of the "The Great Three", weapons of mass destruction (others being the Rocket Launcher and Icy Chaingun). However, the Railgun had its power greatly reduced during the revamp which also made it look completely different. If you do not know how to use this gun wisely, it will be a useless weapon to you. In small maps. It is very effective to reach low-health enemies, but rather useless in any other kind of combat. It also fires blue lightning instead of a red line. The sound it produces is a soft "ZEAW!" unlike the railgun of Raze 1, which produces a sound like a loud power generator starting up. In the Raze 2 demo, the railgun (Image) was the .50 cal sniper. Interesting facts *The railgun now looks much bigger than the one in Raze 1 and can toss enemies further *Best used in places where corpses are common, as they can shoot through corpses, thus rendering it as a shield. *Tosses corpses very far compared to other guns. *Does not have a visible "fire-again" bar. Look closely at the gun from Raze 1. You will notice that after you shoot, a red bar appears that slowly turns blue. Barely 1 second later, you can fire the gun *Transport Bots make this weapon look like the ultimate weapon, which is...not!!! *It isn't actually that simple adding batteries to a sniper rifle. The entire interior transforms from a sniper's interior to 2 superconducting tubes carrying lots of electricity. In addition, most of the room would be batteries and only the front barrel is the rail. Countermeasures *Combat Armor *Adrenaline Boost *Static Field *Emergency Heal Reality A railgun is a electrical gun that accelerates a conductive projectile along a pair of metal rails using the same principles as the homopolar motor. Railguns use two sliding or rolling contacts that permit a large electric current to pass through the projectile. This current interacts with the strong magnetic fields generated by the rails and this accelerates the projectile. Particular characteristics are the lack of propellant (only the projectile and the electrical energy to launch it are required to be expended) and the ability to launch projectiles much faster than firearms-based technology allows. Railguns have long existed as experimental and demonstrator technology. However, in recent years, some are moving towards becoming feasible military technology. For example, in the late 2000s, the US Navy tested a railgun that accelerates a 3.2 kg (7 pound) projectile to approximately 2.4 kilometres per second (5,400 mph). They gave the project the Latin motto "Velocitas Eradico", which they translate as "Speed Destroys" but can more accurately be translated "I am Speed and I Destroy," or something similar. The railgun was planned to be put onto US navy destroyers and cruisers and uses new technology that will both increase the lethalness of the projectile and save money at the same time. This technology is called "The Kinetic Warhead" because the projectile is travelling so fast that there is no need for an explosive. All it needs is the kinetic energy to accelerate the projectile, same with future Anti-satalite weapons missiles. This saves money on explosive projectiles and it's also "A million dollars a shot". Railguns can accelerate projectiles so fast that there is no need for "a million dollars a shot". However, the electrical current required to accelerate the projectile that fast is immense and the gun is huge, the railgun will have to await the dawn of fusion recactors capable of releasing more energy than it is put into it. Fusion technology is the key to railguns of the future. There is another technological drawback and its materials. We need lighter materials to build ships capable of carrying multiple railguns. Future railgun destroyers will probably be modified supercarriers like the USS Enterprise or the USS Nimitz. (Note- The railgun is made for projectile speed, not to shoot through people. Its electrical current is only present to boost its speed. It can't make the projectile shoot through the enemies. Category:Weapons Category:Long Range Category:Great Three Category:Original Weapons Category:Highest Range Category:Highest Accuracy Category:Super Speed Projectile Category:High Projectile Speed:Range Ratio Category:Max Stat Weapon Category:Click-And-Release Weapon Category:Projectile Based Weapon Category:Ion/Charged Gas/Electricity Based Projectile Category:Existing Weapon Category:The Robots' Weapon Category:Ballistics Category:Raze 2 Demo Weapon Category:"Red Weapon" Category:Red Spark Weapon Category:Soft Zapping Sound Category:Direct Hit To Damage Weapon